Diario de Un Perro
by Yara Black Clearwater
Summary: Por que naci si nadie me quiere.


Cancion recomendada: tu no sabes de Don Omar

Diario De Un Perro

Semana 1:

Hoy cumplo una semana de nacido ¡que alegría haber llegado a este mundo!

Mes 01:

Mi mami me cuida muy bien, es una madre ejemplar.

Mes 2 :

Hoy me separaron de mi mama ella estaba muy inquieta, y con sus ojos me dijo adiós, esperando que mi nueva "familia humana" me cuidara también como ella lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Mes 4:

Mis amos me pusieron nombre me llamo Jake. He crecido rápido; todo me llama la atención. Hay varios niños en la casa: Bella, Eddy, Emmy, Rosie y Allie, que para mi son como hermanitos. Somos muy inquietos, ellos me jalan la cola y yo los muerdo jugando.

Mes 5:

Hoy me regañaron. Mi ama se molesto porque me hice pipi adentro de la casa; pero nunca me habían dicho donde se hace. Además duermo en la recamara y ¡ya no me aguantaba!

Mes 12:

Hoy cumplí un año. Soy un perro adulto. Mis amos dicen que crecí mas de lo que ellos creían. Que orgullosos deben estar de mi.

Mes 13:

Que mal me sentí, hoy mi "hermanito" Emmy me quito la pelota. Yo nunca tomo sus juguetes. Así que se la quite. Pero mis mandíbulas se han fortalecido y por accidente lo lastime, lo juro no fue apropósito. Aun así después del susto me encadenaron sin poderme mover, dicen que me tendrán en observación y que soy muy ingrato. No entiendo que pasa.

Mes 15:

Me siento solo, triste y desamparado mi familia no me quiere ahora vivo en la azotea, en ocasiones se les olvida que tengo hambre y sed, t cuando llueve me da mucho frio no tengo techo que me cobije.

Mes 16:

Hoy me bajaron de la azotea, de seguro ya me perdonaron. Me puse a dar brincos de la emoción. Mi colita parecía reguilete de tanto que se movía. Me llevaran de paseo para festejar que me han bajado de la azotea, agarramos camino a la carretera. Abrieron la puerta y yo baje feliz, creí que haríamos nuestro día de campo aquí. No comprendo por que cerraron la puerta y se fueron. Tal vez querían jugar carreritas, así que corrí con todas mis fuerzas detrás de ellos tratando inútilmente de alcanzarlos. Me di por vencido y ladre y ladre para que vinieran por mi en vista de que ya no los veía, tarde muy tarde entendí que no me habían bajado de la azotea para llevarme de paseo.

Mes 17:

He tratado en balde de encontrar el camino a casa. Me siento solo y perdido. En el camino hay gente de buen corazón que me mira y me da de comer, dicen cosas como "pobrecito" o "de seguro te perdiste". Yo les agradezco con los ojos, el alma y con mi pancita también. Quisiera que alguno de ellos me adoptara yo sería fiel.

Mes 18:

El otro día pase por una escuela ahí había niños como mis "hermanitos". Me acerque y ellos me aventaron piedras jugando a "quien tiene mejor puntería" una de esas piedras lastimo mi ojo y desde entonces no veo con el.

Mes 19:

Parece mentira, cuando era mas bonito tenían piedad de mi, ahora estoy muy flaco y mi aspecto a cambiado. Perdí mi ojo y la gente, cuando busco una sombra, me saca a escobazos, eso no se vale yo no les hago nada a ellos.

Mes 20:

Ya casi no me puedo mover, un coche en la carretera me arrollo vi la mirada en el conductor era de victoria cuando echo su gran camión sobre mi, me disloco la cadera, ya no puedo mover las patas traseras y me tuve que arrastrar a un lado de la carretera.

Mes 21:

Me duele demasiado, es insoportable, ¿Por qué ese camión no me mato? Ya no me puedo mover tengo 10 días bajo sol y lluvia. Me siento mal, me quede en un lugar húmedo y hasta mi pelo se cae. Alguna persona pasa y no repara ni una mirada en mi , otras dicen "no te acerques". Estoy casi inconsciente, pero por algún motivo necesite abrir los ojos. Una voz dulce y melodiosa, dijo "pobre perrito mírate como te han dejado". Ella de parecía mucho a mi hermanita Bella solo que esta buena dama era mas grande, venia acompañada de un hombre de bata blanca. Este me toco todo mi débil cuerpo y le dijo a la señora: "lo siento este perro no tiene remedio" me inyecto y dormí, dormí para ya nunca despertar.

¿Por qué naci si nadie me quiere?¿que no fueron capases de dejarme con mi madre? Mi mami era la única aparte de Bella, Allie y Eddy que me había querido en el mundo.

N:

yo soy de esas personas que ven un perrito en la calle y quisieran recogerlo pero mis padres no me dejan =,(


End file.
